Through Cat Eyes
by feverishlyillusive
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is as fresh out of Hogwarts as you can get. All she wants is sleep. What does she not get? Sleep. Especially when her mother signed her up for a job interview that turns out to be one of the best decisions of her life. I mean, what normal job interview lands you meeting a really attractive guy that turns out to be your coworker at a pet store?


. "Lily Luna Potter! I said get UP! You have a job interview today and I won't have you slacking off because you just graduated!" I whined loudly and incoherently down the stairs to show my displeasure. She could've waited at least a while longer to make me get a job.

Seriously, I have a bloody terrible hangover from the graduation party James and Rose threw Hugo and me last night not to mention that I am fresh out of Hogwarts. When I mean fresh, I mean _fresh_. Like I just graduated yesterday and it's the first day of the rest of my life.

The least my mother could've let me done was sleep. As her voice echoed up the stairs again, I sighed deeply in annoyance and skipped the make up, quickly brushing my teeth and attempting to curl my hair.

Rose had curly hair and she absolutely despised it with a burning passion. I on the other hand, have straight hair exactly like my mother's which I loathe at times and love at others. We have a love-hate relationship, my hair and I.

Hearing another damn scream from downstairs I decided that it was high time I should be going if I didn't want my mother to implode due the fact that I didn't get up until about 5 minutes ago.

Lacing up my shoes, I realized that I was still in my pajamas. Ah Lily, won't you ever learn? Jumping back up onto my feel, I hurriedly pulled on my Christmas jumper and a pair of old jeans before grabbing my bag and running down the stairs, apparating into muggle London with my mother still yelping at me about something that I could really care less about.

I mean, if I have to go to a job interview I don't want to be late. Granted, I don't want the bloody job anyway but I'm up for some extra cash so that I don't have to beg for money from my mum and daddy like a childish teenager that didn't get that pair of jeans from Madam Malkins.

In retrospect running down a cobblestone street probably wasn't the greatest idea in the world in the first place but it turned out to be really bad as my foot hit a spot where the stone was sticking up and I flew forward, knocking into something. Something soft.

"Excuse me?"

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit._

I felt my heart jump into my throat as I heard that silky voice. I had never heard it before but all I knew was that I wanted to hear it every moment of everyday. "Miss...Your nose, it's broken."

As soon as I heard that, I suddenly felt the pain of my fall, having fallen face first into the attractive voice my nose apparently hitting the stone instead of his toned body. I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes as I looked up at my savior.

_Ohholygodandsaviorandmerlina ndanythingelseoronethatiswas oreverhasbeenholy he is gorgeous. I am going to die here, oh merlin. They will have to sweep my lifeless body from the street. When they do an autopsy, my results will read: Lily Luna Potter, cause of death: Seeing a beautiful man after falling on top of him in the street and breaking her nose. Yes. That is exactly what it'll say._

I was pulled out of my stupor as I felt him shake me, a worried look in his eye. His...eye. One. Not two. Turning my attention to the other side of his face, I sighed in relief, letting out the breath I didn't even know I was holding.

Bloody scared me. Almost fell for (Haha, not even funny here.) a guy with one eye. Does it matter that I just met him and I fell in love with him? Hell no, I can be one of those girls in those muggle movies that Rose is all the time dragging me to who fall for a guy when they see him and then they get married and then they live happily ever after.

This will happen, I will do anything it takes to marry this attractive piece of wizard. Putting a hand up, I felt a heavy stream of blood trickling from my nose as I grinned at him. I am simply the picture of beauty, aren't I? He stood and lifted me by the other arm up, taking me by surprise. _Oh dear god he is so perfect I can't stand it_. We probably looked really odd, him leading me by the arm down the street with me holding my nose and walking like I was drunk when in reality I was simply trying to stem the steady flow of blood pouring from my nose.

In all honesty, I wasn't shocked that I fell and broke my nose on the way to a job interview. The only thing that did surprise me was that the place the really attractive and mysterious guy led me to turned out to be the exact place I needed to go.

I'm pretty proud of myself. I managed to get to the interview, break my nose, and meet a gorgeous guy all in an hour. Pretty productive don't you say? As I was pulled into the shop, I heard him call out for someone named Sebastian when he sat me in a chair and took my hand from my nose.

Which was still bleeding. How do I bleed so much? That seems to be a recurring question every month due to other reasons. Taking a white cloth, he pressed it in a futile attempt to stop the blood before extending his other unoccupied hand.

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive, I'm the assistant manager here after my boss Sebastian bought this ruddy place." He gestured to the tall man in the background who had been looming around a set of cat cages looking at me with a sort of glint in his crimson eyes. I shook Ciel's hand before responding with my own name, my voice sounding nasally due to the fact that he was holding my nose.

"I'm Lily. Lily Potter, I was actually on my way to go and interview here before I fell into you." I grinned at him slightly before taking back my own hand and letting my small grin fall, realizing that my small grin must not have been appreciated due to the fact that he was still wearing the same cold expression he had been our entire meeting.

We were saved an uncomfortable silence when Sebastian stepped forward and nodded a me, a smirk playing on his devilishly handsome features. "Welcome aboard miss Potter, we welcome you to our staff here at Magical Menagerie."

He nodded at Ciel who stepped back and looked back at him before gritting his teeth slightly. "Sebastian, this is an order. Fix miss Potter's nose." Sebastian only glared slightly at him, as if reliving some memory full of remorse before stepping in front of me and doing some things that I couldn't see without crossing my eyes. All I knew was that in a matter of minutes my nose felt like new.

"How did you do that without magic?" I gaped at him, looking over his toned figure and realizing that he didn't have a wand on him whatsoever.

He smirked at me before kneeling, his tone smug. "_I'm simply one hell of a butler."_

Where he had gotten butler from, I'd never guess seeing as how he was simply in everyday robes like those you'd find in the men's department at Madam Malkin's .

Like I really care where he got the term butler from.

_All in all, this seemed to be a pretty productive day so far. I got a job, I broke my nose and had it fixed, and met a cute yet mysterious man. Yep, I've done more in an hour than I did in six yesterday._


End file.
